Klaine : the break up
by Gleeohgod
Summary: Here is my second Fanfiction about Glee. This story speaks about the break up of the wonderful couple : Kurt & Blaine. It's my version of what could happen on the season 4 of Glee.


**Here is my second Fanfiction about Glee. This story speaks about the break up of the wonderful couple : Kurt & Blaine. It's my version of what could happen on the season 4 of Glee.**

**So Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Klaine : The break up."

Chapter 1 :

I was there. Just waiting. Waiting for him to appear. It was dark and I was alone. I found a bench and I sat cross-legged. It was about 9 pm, I was frozen. And scared. You can't imagine how unsafe Battery Park is at night.

Sooner this evening, I received a text from him on my cell phone. It was saying : "We need to talk ... Meet me in Battery Park at 9 pm tonight. Xoxo. Blaine". Come on! "We need to talk" ?! If he needed to tell me something, he could have told me without a stupid _cliché. _Everyone knows that something is going to happen when they hear the sentence "We need to talk". But the thing is, I didn't know the reason of this text. So here I am, sitting on a bench, all alone with my thoughts, waiting.

And then he came. He handed me a cup of coffee.

- "Here. I brought you some coffee to warm you up. I was lucky, there are 5 Starbucks in this street and the only one open at this hour is the one right in front of the park!"

- "Yeah, lucky you" I said while taking a sip of coffee.

And here came the "Awkward silence" which I broke in less than a minute.

- "So, Blaine, you wanted to ... talk"

This was actually a question in my mind though. Anyway.

- "Yes"

- "Sooooo?"

- "Oh Kurt, how can I put this? You ... You're an amazing guy, you know. I've spent so many time with you these past few years and I really love you but I think that something's not right. As if something was missing. In our relationship I mean."

- "Blaine please, get to the point."

That's when I knew that he was breaking up with me.

- "I want to break up with you, Kurt."

I said nothing. I just couldn't. It was as if my mouth wasn't able to speak anymore. I was stunned. And then here came the rain. Yippee... Another _cliché_. Blaine took his umbrella.

- "Come on Kurt. Come under my umbrella. It's raining."

- "Blaine ..."

- "Kurt please."

- "Blai..."

- "Kurt come on!"

- "WILL YOU SHUT UP, BLAINE!? I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY! YOU'VE JUST BROKE UP WITH ME! AND PLEASE, DON'T START AGAIN WITH YOUR '_BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE_' THING, OK!"

- "Kurt I know that you are upset but please, let's just go to your apartment before you get sick. We will talk there."

So I followed him. When we arrived in my apartment, the first thing I did was to dry my hair. And then, we talked.

- "Kurt, I-"

- "No Blaine, let me do the talking please."

I was calm. Trying to put everything back in place in my head.

- "I don't know why you did this but I love you Blaine. I love you so much. You're a part of me now. We're living together in the city of our dream, doing what we've always wanted to do. I'm begging you Blaine. Please, don't tell me that it's over."

He was crying. His tears were streaming down his face.

- "Actually, I'm the one who is supposed to cry! You're breaking up with me, haven't you heard? And now I want to know why. Is there someone else? Oh no... Don't tell me that's Sebastian Smythe?"

- "Sebastian? Kurt, are you mad? I don't love him, I hate him! You know that. No, it's nothing of that. There isn't another guy."

- "I wanna know _Why_, Blaine. I just... I just want to know why."

- "I don't love you anymore, Kurt. That's it."

Oh God. Here I am. Being dumped by the only guy that actually mattered. I don't know why but I started to sing. And to cry.

_You and me_  
_We used to be together_  
_Every day together always_

_I really feel_  
_That I'm losing my best friend_  
_I can't believe_  
_This could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_  
_And if it's real,_  
_Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_  
_I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Our memories_  
_They can be inviting_  
_But some are altogether_  
_Mighty frightening_

_As we die, both you and I_  
_With my head in my hands_  
_I sit and cry_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_  
_I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_It's all ending_  
_I gotta stop pretending who we are,_  
_You and me_  
_I can see us dying, are we?_

It was over. Everything was over. The last thing I said was :

- "You were my first, Blaine".

And he answered, simply :

- "You were my first too, Kurt".

And then he shut the door and just ... left.

* * *

**So, how was it? You have obviously recognized the song : ****_Don't speak_**** by No Doubt. **

**For me it's THIS song that would be the most appropriate for this break up. Anyway, see y'all later. Bye :)**

**Ps : don't forget the reviews, please :)**


End file.
